That Guy, From That Movie
by Zhao1206
Summary: Spending the night at a complete stranger's house? Surrounded by reporters? Rushing out of a mansion on motorcycle? A few days ago, Katara never would have believed herself if she said she'd met 'that guy from that movie'.  Zutara...
1. Chapter 1

Katara dashed the length of a local construction site, a bright orange stake clutched to her breast. She was just running around the corner of a pile of black blasting pads, when she ran into something- _someone_.

The girl reeled back in surprise, her heart pounding in fright as she slammed into the ground.

"What'reyou doing?" She heard a male- the 'someone' she'd run into- demand, before he ducked down to her level.

"Um..." She held the stake- a construction marker- against her blue shirt as she scrambled to her feet. She was by the male in an instant, calling back to him: "I'm winning a bet!"

She'd reached the fence she'd entered the site from, ready to scale it. When..

Quite suddenly, she was thrown to the ground, a tremendous weight on her back, knocking all the air out of her lungs.

"Dammit, woman!" It was the boy from just moments before. She reached weakly for the metal fencing, slender fingers curling through the barrier between her and freedom. "My friend has already got your idiot brother in the car, so I suggest you come quietly!" He growled, prying himself off of her.

"Sokka?" She whispered, crawling away from him. She turned to face him, nearly gasping out in shock when she saw the scar that covered half of his face.

She got to her feet easily, skipping over his scar and studying his clothing. He wore a black business suit, with a loose red tie, and white _IRON MAIDEN _t-shirt on, under the business suit's jacket. His hair was shaggy and long; Katara couldn't help but grin when she saw a pair of black and white, checkered VANS peering out of the bottoms of his pants.

"Yeah, sure... Sokka." He sighed, glancing her once over. She wore a blue tank top, tan khakis, and white Nike's. "Do you two dress to match, or what?" There was a hint of humor to his voice; Katara suddenly realized what he meant. Sokka, too, was wearing a blue shirt, tan pants, and white Nike's.

"Uh.. No." She paused. "We just have the same favorite color. Blue." She gave an innocent shrug. Currently, going through her fifteen-year-old mind, was the fact that she considered him quite handsome. She smirked. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red." He was talking again, before she could answer. "My second favorite color is black." He gave an impatient sigh. "Can we go before my dad sees you?"

"Your dad's a _construction worker_?" She looked skeptical as she scrutinized his business suit.

This assumption earned a chuckle from the scarred teen. "No." He said simply. "I'm Zuko- the son of the man who's having this parking garage built for his company's publicity." He impatiently grabbed her sleeve, leading her past a pile of cinder blocks. "Let's go."

Only moments later, they were nearing a limo. "So... Where's the car?" She asked, glancing about the dirt-path parking lot. It was either the limo, the empty bulldozer, or an old rusting baby-blue pick up truck.

"This.." He opened the door to the limo. "_Is _the car." He ushered her in, before slamming the door behind himself and scooting in, next to her.

"Katara!" Sokka was at her side in an instant, waving his orange marker in her face. "You get yours?"

"Yeah." She smirked as she produced her own, triumphantly passing it from hand and hand as Zuko moved across the back of the limo, toward the seats across from them.

"Hey Chong." He put his head through the window that lead to the driver, up front. "Can we get a move-on?" He asked.

"Of course, Zuk'." The limo's engine started up. "Where to, sir?"

"The house, first." He sat back, next to another long-haired boy. The scarred boy cast a glance toward the two siblings. "Then we'll get them home."

"Where's your house?" Sokka questioned, attempting a conversation.

Zuko looked away, a modest blush coloring his cheeks. The other boy answered, instead. "You guys seen the mansion?" He asked, before he introduced himself to Katara. "The name's Jet, by the way." He smiled. "So, the mansion?"

"Yeah." Katara's brother answered. "What about it?"

"That's his house." Jet chuckled. "The _estate_, as many refer to it." He smirked as Zuko turned away further, staring out the tinted windows. "He and his sister are actors; you ever seen that fighting movie-" Katara interrupted him.

"That one..." She gaped. "That one with the guy.." She turned to her brother. "You know the guy who started this fighting club thingy?" She turned to Zuko. "You. Are. A _great _actor." She arched a brow. "Can you really fight? Like you did in the movie?"

Jet smirked. "Can he fight?" He let out a short laugh. "While shooting the movie, let's just say he actually got caught up in the fighting scenes, and a couple guys went to the hospital with broken noses!"

"_Jet_," Zuko warned in an undertone.

Sokka turned to the window after setting his construction stake on the leather seat. "You can drop us off here, you know-"

"Prince, we got a tail!" Announced Chong from the front. _Prince_? Though Katara. She turned to look out the back window, seeing a van with a satellite on the top of it following the limo. "A few, actually."

Just as the limo-driver said these words, more vans and SUV's appeared from around a corner. News Vans? "You wouldn't want to be dropped off." Jet informed the siblings. "Last time I got dropped off from the limo while we had some tails, they flocked."

"Flocked?" Sokka asked, turning his attention away from the rear window.

"Surrounded him; asking him questions." Zuko sighed in an annoyed manner. "Goddamn reporters."

"We could probably manage to sneak you out." Jet announced. "Soon as it looks like they're gone." He pondered in silence for a moment. "In the boat?" He offered, looking over at Zuko.

"My dad would _kill _me." The scarred teen growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, remember what happened last time?" Jet grinned, turning to the siblings in blue.

"He managed to run the boat ashore." He looked as though he were ready to burst out laughing.

"What?" Sokka asked. "That's not _that _hard to do."

"The boat wasn't even running!" Jet finished. "We got on, and pushed the boat away from the dock. Then he remembered he left the keys in the living room!" He laughed shortly. Katara giggled, watching as a slight blush passed over Zuko's cheeks.

"Now.." She crossed one leg over the other. "What's with that 'prince' stuff?"

"He's Prince Zuko." Jet elaborated. "That's.. just.. it." He shrugged. "His dad's a Lord. His sister's a Princess-"

"Could you please shut up, Jet?" Zuko gave him a slight glare. "As of now, we have a big enough problem with getting them home."

"We won't mind the reporters-" Sokka was interrupted.

"Yeah, you will." Jet leaned forward, as if telling a ghost story around a campfire. "They'll be pestering you for _weeks_- months, even." He turned to Katara. " 'Oh, Miss Katara, are you the prince's latest flame?' "He imitated a female reporter's high-pitched voice. Sokka scowled at this.

"Yeah, right."

"_Never _get out of the limo." Jet advised. "_Never _leave the mansion's gates, unless you know whether or not there's a bunch of reporters." He smirked. "And if there _are _reporters, don't be afraid to break the law-"

"Speed limits." Zuko elaborated. "Break the speed limits in a Ferrari, or something."

"We don't _own _a Ferrari." Katara smiled. "TransAm, actually." Her brother scowled.

"Then you'll stay at the mansion!" Zuko's friend smiled broadly.

"Uh..." Sokka looked quite skeptical.

"Jet, if they want to have their privacy trampled on, let them." Zuko smirked. "Make sure to pull the blinds over the windows- reporters are relentless-"

At this, Sokka forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah, we'll stay." He sighed when Jet openly laughed.

"Over-protective of your sister?" Zuko offered.

"For good reason." Grumbled Sokka. Just then, the limo took its final turn into the small driveway _leading _to the gates of Agni Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara hurriedly stepped out of the limo; she was practically frantic to get inside the massive three-story mansion that qualified as a house to the richest family she'd ever _laid eyes upon_. She vaguely wondered, as she carefully stepped through the trail in the garden, if she should be bowing before Zuko.

The prince and Jet seemed unperturbed by she and Sokka, and the way they were taking the sights with wide eyes.

Jet was suddenly at their sides, smiling as the siblings stared up at the large front doors. "Don't worry," he shouldered open one of the doors. "I acted the same way on my first visit."

The brother and sister eagerly scuttled past him, taking in the polished floors and high ceilings. "Wow.." They murmured simultaneously, each marveling at seperate things.

Sokka at the banisters to the stairs- _perfect for sliding down_. He though with a grin.

Katara, at the crystal chandelier- _that must've cost a fortune_. "This.." She paused, staring down at the polished black and white tile floors. "Should we take off our shoes?"

"Nope." Zuko walked past them, easily gliding over his mansion's floors. Katara and Sokka, on the other hand, seemed reluctant to move forward. He turned when he didn't hear their feet shuffling. "Well?"

"It's not like you're going to ruin the floors." Zuko smiled softly as Jet explained this.

"Believe me, these floors are indestructable." The prince tapped his sneakered foot against the flooring. "One time-"

"Prince Zuko!" There was a stern, middle-aged woman rushing down the stairs, breast heaving with the effort of flying down the steps. She obviously wasn't in shape. A few strands of gray hair came loose from the taut bun she'd hastily put it into- she was wearing a practical gray t-shirt and light blue jeans.

The scarred teen exhaled slowly. "Yes?" His voice was deemed impatient and, perhaps, even annoyed, by Katara. "Yes, Tanami?"

"I was wondering if-" He interrupted her babbling.

"Yes, you can have the night off." He waved her off impatiently. "_No_, we don't need you to make dinner."

"But-"

"Only when father's home." He sighed in an annoyed manner.

"If it makes you feel any better," Sokka suspected she was a maid. "You could fork over a phone and we could order out?"

"Yeah." Zuko and Jet agreed simultaneously.

"You know where the phone is, Prince." The woman sounded flustered as she hastened toward the door, white sneakers slapping against the floor impatiently. "There's a list of numbers on the fridge, in case of emergency," Katara giggled when she realized Zuko and Jet were mouthing along with what Tanami was saying. "_No _using the boat. And _please _don't annoy the security watchmen so much that they quit- _again_." She turned to face them, a great overcoat in her thick arms. "Well? Any questions?"

"Nope." Jet smiled innocently, giving her a wave. "See you tomorrow." The woman gave a great huff before rushing out the front door.

"What was her problem?" Katara broke the silence.

"She had to get home to watch TV, I guess." Jet answered with a shrug, before he started toward the large entrance to another room. "C'mon. Let's order out."

"Where?" Sokka was trailing after Jet eagerly, forgetting his earlier discomfort of being in such a home. "You want pizza? _I _want pizza."

"Sure." Jet gave a half-hearted snigger as he ducked into the kitchen. "Pizza it is." His voice wafted out from the room he'd entered, Sokka right after him.

"What kind of pizza do you like?" Zuko struck up conversation with Katara, uneager to follow after the two boys who'd entered his kitchen.

Katara regarded him calmly, before she smiled. "Cheese- thin crust."

"Good." He gave her a soft smile before he continued into the kitchen.

Instantly, Katara was awed by the room's massive size. She could hardly keep her jaw from dropping as she looked about- all turn-of-the-century items.

Shiny metal things; things she'd only wintnessed in magazines. This kitchen had enough room to fit at least five professional chefs comfortably!

Jet was on the phone when she looked over at him; already finishing the order. "Yeah. Nope. _Can _you deliver?" He frowned. "Whatever. It's not like I don't have a license, anyways." The frown deepened. "_Yes_, I have a car..." He trailed off. "Who is this?" He sounded suspicious. "Haru! I didn't know you worked there... Yeah. Fifteen minutes? See you then." With that, Jet ended the call by hitting a button on the cordless phone.

"You should probably leave right now." Zuko hopped onto the counter, sitting there while swinging his legs.

"Your house is too far away from the pizza." Jet grumbled, walking toward the archway they'd just come through. "You wanna come, Sokka?"

"Katara?" Her brother turned to her, looking at her expectantly.

"I don't care," she shrugged. "I'll be fine." Her one and only sibling sent Zuko a withering glare that spoke volumes- _You touch my sister, you face the consequences_. With that, the two were gone, leaving Katara and Zuko alone.

"So..." The prince slid off the counter. "You like music?"

"Of course I do." She followed him as he used a different exit; one through a small door at the back of the kitchen.

"I haven't even shown this to Jet." He admitted, taking an immediate left into a new hallway.

"Why not?" She asked, following obediently. "What is it?"

"You'll see," he answered shortly, before he stopped at the end of the corridor. "Through here."

"Woah, woah," she took a step back with a grin. "Is this the part where you kill me?" He, too, smiled.

"Later." He said. "We'll get to the killing later." He opened the door easily, walking into a dim room- "This is my bedroom."

"Woah.." She looked on with wide-eyes as he entered the room.

The walls were black, with blue lights on the walls- his room looked similar to some kind of goth club, as it had giant speaker systems about his room. There were also foam walls- Katara had been just about to ask about this, when he answered for her.

"Soundproof walls, so I can blast out my eardrums without disturbing anyone." He looked about proudly, before turning to her. "You like it?"

She smiled slowly as she looked about. She'd seen _concerts_ with less sound equipment! "It really depends."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Depends on _what_?"

"The kind of music you're poundin' out of that thing." She looked at the many number of speakers with something akin to admiration.

"Rock. Heavy metal?" He smirked. "What, you like hip-hop, or something?"

It was _her _turn to cross her arms over her chest. "_Me_?" She let out a slow, sarcastic laugh. "_No_." She looked back toward the speakers. "So," she began conversationally, "you got any KoRn?"

Only seconds later, in seemed, the speakers were blasting out 'Freak on a Leash'- the two had taken seats on the nearest leather-apholstered metal chairs.

The music was so loud, that neither of the two heard the phone as it rang.


End file.
